


Happenstance

by That_lesbian_girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_lesbian_girl/pseuds/That_lesbian_girl
Summary: Lena really needs to find a specific book. Kara helps her to get said book.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



The chiming of the bell at the front door of the little bookshop is what pulls Kara from deep within the imaginary world of superheroes and villains of the latest bestseller book. 

Putting the book down on the side table, she vacates the comfortable armchair hidden in a corner behind the counter. She puts on her best customer service smile, ready to ask if the customer needed any help.

All thought processes seems to stop the moment she lays eyes on the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Long dark hair, pulled into a tight bun frames an angular face with high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Ruby red lips complement pale eyes that she can’t decide if they are green or blue (maybe they are a little bit of both?)

Only after a few seconds Kara realizes that the woman has been speaking to her. It is then that she notices that the woman has a slightly desperate edge to her voice and there is panic in her eyes “…please!” 

Kara catches only the last part of the sentence. “I’m sorry,” Kara blushes, “Can you repeat that please?”

The woman puffs out an exaggerated breath. “I’m looking for one of the newest released books. Uhm.. I can’t really remember the name? I just know it has some silly little cartoon of some girl superhero?”   
While she was still talking, Kara turned around and grabbed the book that she was just busy reading. 

“Does it look like this?” she asked, showing the front cover.

“Yes,” the woman's shoulders drop in relief “That is the exact one I’m looking for.”

“Okay, let’s go see if there are any left, I just unpacked the last of them yesterday. We did sell quite a lot of them.” Kara gets out from behind the counter. 

“If you could just follow me please.” She leads the way to one of the display cases at the front end of the shop.

Upon finding it empty she lifts her hand to scratch at the back of her neck. “O-okay, I’m pretty sure I packed the last of them out yesterday.” 

She reaches a up to fiddle with her glasses that slid down her nose. “Let me just check the system, maybe we have a misplaced one somewhere.”

The woman looked at her, hopeful “Please, you don’t understand, I have to get this book. My best friend’s daughter’s birthday is next week and this book is all she’s been able to talk about.”

Kara walks back behind the counter, logging into the system to check if there are any books left. 

“I’m sorry, looks like we’re all sold out. I can try to order some more, but it all depends if there are any printed or if they have to print some more.”

“How long do you think it will take if they have to print more?” The woman asks, looking dejected. 

“If you give me your details I can find out for you and let you know, but I really doubt it would be in time for the girls birthday, it can sometimes take up to about a month.”

—————————————————————————————

Lena has had the worst day ever. 

First she missed her alarm going off and overslept , causing her to be an hour late for work. Luckily she had no urgent meetings (that was probably the best part of her day.)

Her being late, caused her to feel rushed, and like she was forgetting something important. 

Thinking nothing of the feeling she went on about her day, only to realize almost too late into the day, that she still had to get the book, that Ruby can’t stop talking about, for her birthday.

She tried ordering the book online , to no avail. Every single site was sold out of all their copies. It was like every single teen girl wanted this book.

Next, she tried calling a few bookstores around the city. Big chain stores, small lesser known stores, not one store had the book.

Determined, she decided to hit the streets to look for this book. She just had to get one for Ruby. 

She visited a few stores where her efforts still didn’t pay off. She spotted a coffee shop at the end of the block, and decided to take a break and see if she can’t find any bookstores close by on the internet.

Halfway up the block, she happened upon a small bookshop. She decided to try her luck one last time before getting her coffee.

Hoping for the best, she took a deep breath and entered the shop. 

The bell above the door gave a quite jingle to announce her presence. Going straight to the counter she asked if they have the book she is looking for.

She is so desperate to get the book, that she doesn’t notice the woman behind the counter fully, until she speaks.

The woman is beautiful with soft-looking blonde hair in a half up, half down style, the bluest eyes she’s ever seen behind black-rimmed glasses that gives her some stereotypical librarian looks.

She puffs out a breath to get her mind back on track, and repeats her statement.

Lena is devastated to hear that this shop also doesn’t have any copies of the book. 

The only upside to this shop is that the saleswoman is actually helpful and is trying to help her the best she can.

Lena leaves her details on a piece of paper, hoping for good news, when she spots the book again.

“What about that copy,” she points towards it, where it’s laying on the corner of the counter, “Isn’t that one for sale?”

“O-oh, uhm… no, sorry.” The woman fiddles with her glasses again (which Lena finds incredibly endearing.) “This is my sister’s.”

“That’s too bad,” putting her elbow on the counter and resting her chin on her open palm, she jokes “Tell her that if she finishes it and wants to sell it to me, she can get my number from you.”

The woman chuckles, ducking her head in a shy way, “I will tell her that."

“Okay, so you will get back to me about the estimated time yeah?” 

“I will email them right now, hopefully I will have an answer for you tomorrow…” the woman looks down at the paper “Lena.” She smiles.

“Well that is just unfair now isn’t it? You know my name but I don’t know yours” Lena says with a smirk, throwing in a wink. 

She has accepted her fate that nowhere in this city or the next there is a copy of this book. She might as well go all out and flirt with this stunningly beautiful woman. 

“Kara. My name is Kara. It’s nice to meet you Lena.” 

“Likewise Kara, I’m looking forward to hear from you. I have to go unfortunately.” Lena says, after looking at her watch. She wouldn’t want to give poor Jess any more stress after already being late this morning.

She gives Kara a quick wave before exiting the shop, thinking that the day has already gotten significantly better after her interaction with the cute blonde.

—————————————————————————————

After Lena left, Kara immediately emailed the printers to inquire about ordering some more copies. 

Finding herself with nothing to do, she couldn’t keep Lena off her mind.

The woman is gorgeous beyond belief and if she didn’t misinterpret their interaction, she is pretty sure there was some flirting going on. 

Thinking up a plan to try and help Lena out, she called her sister.

“Hey Kara what’s up?” Alex answered the phone.

“Alex, I need your help, so this really stunning woman came in looking for a book that we don’t have, but I was busy reading your copy, and I kind of want to give it to her.” She rambled out in one breath.

“So let me get this right, you want to give some woman my book, that you gifted me, because she is good looking?” Alex says skeptically.

“Come on Alex, I can get you another copy at a later stage. She needs this book by next week because she wants to give it to her best friend’s daughter for her birthday. AndIalsowanttoaskherout.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that last sentence. I don’t speak gibberish.” Alex jokes having caught what Kara said but wanting her to say it clearly.

“I said that I also wanted to ask her out. Please Alex, help me this once? I’ll buy you a bottle of your choice of scotch?” 

“Fine, give the woman the book. And I want full details of how it went. Also, I’m definitely cashing in that bottle of scotch. You can bring it to the next sister’s night.”

Kara lets out a loud squeal “Thanks Alex. That’s why you’re the best sister ever.”

“Yeah, yeah, go get the girl. Remember, I want details! Bye.”

Kara puts down the phone and devises her plan on how to ask Lena out. Deciding it’s best to let her know tomorrow.

—————————————————————————————

The beginning of the next day was slightly better than the last for Lena. She got into work on time, and was up to date on most of her paperwork.

The only downside is that she hasn’t heard anything back from Kara. The whole night last night she couldn’t get the blonde from her mind. 

She was hoping that Kara would get back to her about the book really soon. Her stomach was in a twist waiting for the reply.

Lena was in the middle of replying to yet another email, when there was a new message reply on her phone from an unknown number.

Hi Lena, this is Kara. I just wanted to let you know that unfortunately the demand for the book you were looking for is far greater than the supply. The printers are doing the best they can to supply more, but the waiting time will be two to three weeks. I have some good news though, my sister has agreed that I can give you the book. You may come to pick it up at your earliest convenience.

Kara.

Lena was ecstatic to finally be rid of her worries. She did a little happy wiggle in her chair, grateful that her door was closed and nobody could see her.

She typed out a reply to Kara, already excited too see the blonde again so soon.

Thank you Kara, that is wonderful news. I will come by this afternoon. I really cannot thank you enough. Will you please also tell your sister that I am eternally grateful that she is willing to sell it to me?

Lena.

The afternoon could not come soon enough. When she could finally get out, a few hours earlier than normal, she drove down to the little bookshop.

Through the glass doors she sees Kara walking up and down in front of the counter, frown on her face and nervously pulling at her fingers.

At the sound of the jingle when she opens the door, Kara looks up and straightens her pastel pink sweater, wiping off non-existent fluff.

“You look a little nervous, did your sister change her mind?” Lena couldn’t help but think of the worst case scenario.

“Oh, no no. You can still have it.” Kara takes the book off the counter, and hands it to Lena.

“It’s just uh, that I wanted to uh…” Kara takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. “I wanted to ask if you would like to go for a coffee. Or dinner. Or anything really. Would you like to go on a date? With me?”

It takes Lena a second or two to process the words that Kara stammered out, but when she does, she can’t do anything but smile and nod.

“Is that a yes? Please tell me if that’s a yes.” Kara let’s out nervously.

“It’s a yes on the date Kara. I’m up for anything you want to do. Just let me know where and when. You have my number.” Lena says shyly. “How much do I owe you for the book?”

“Oh, no that’s not necessary, you can have it, it’s free.” Kara pushes her glasses up her nose again.

“I can’t just take it, seriously how much do I owe you for it?” 

“No no, I insist. I must also confess, that I signed the inside of the cover, I thought that a little note from the author might be an added bonus.” Kara ducks her head, waiting for her words to process.

“Wait, you’re the author?” Lena slaps a palm to her forehead in embarrassment “I sort of insulted your cover art yesterday, why didn’t you say anything?”

Kara puts her hand on Lena’s arm, “Well you’re not wrong, it is a silly little comic. But that is the whole point. The book is about girls that can do and be anything, and to not take life as seriously. You should find joy in the small things and be silly and enjoy being young. And you don’t have to wait for a knight in shining armor, you can be your own hero. Thus the superhero on the cover.”

“That is actually quite inspiring. I think I should give this a read over the weekend, before I wrap it up for Ruby.” Lena jokes, “At least now I know why the demand for this book is so high"

“Yeah, it was actually quite astonishing to learn that it got so popular so quickly. I can hardly believe it sometimes. I still have to pinch myself whenever I hear how quickly places have sold out.”

“We can celebrate your success over that date you promised me, how does that sound?” Lena winks.

“That sounds absolutely perfect.”

And it was exactly that: Perfect.


End file.
